Dot
by Schlaf
Summary: Keberadaanku disekitarmu itu seperti sebuah titik. Disadari, tapi dihiraukan. -Kaito/Miku


"Hei, Miku. Kau tahu apa persamaanmu dengan titik?" Gumiya, dengan senyum lebarnya duduk di kursi depan mejaku, membuatku memutar mataku. Si Raja Gombal sekolah ini selalu punya gombalan aneh, namun -anehnya- malah membuat para gadis tersipu. Yah, aku bukan tipe gadis semacam itu, sih.

"Apa?" Tanyaku, dengan nada menggerutu yang sangat jelas. Tetapi, Gumiya hanya tersenyum lebar. Semakin lebar, malah.

"Kau tahu apa persamaanmu dengan titik?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, memang apa?" Aku bertanya balik sambil menutup buku yang baru selesai kubaca.

"Kau sama seperti titik, karena kau selalu disadari~" aku hanya memasang _poker face _saat melihatnya terkekeh geli. "Hehehe, bercanda~ bercanda~ kali ini aku akan memberi gombalan yang sesungguhnya~"

"Kau tahu, Gumiya, leluconmu tadi ada benarnya. Tapi ada yang kurang,"

Gumiya mengerutkan dahi. "Oh, ya? Apa itu?"

"Aku sama seperti titik. Disadari, tapi dihiraukan begitu saja,

* * *

**Dot**

**.**

**Vocaloid **milik **Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp.**

**.**

**Have Fun**

* * *

Aku berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Gumiya yang tampak sedang memikirkan kata-kataku tadi. Aku tahu, kok, kalau dirinya tak mengerti apa yang kumaksud. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirku secara tiba-tiba. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa alasannya aku berkata begitu.

Menggelengkan kepalaku, aku berjalan di koridor sekolah, mencoba membuang pikiran yang tak penting itu jauh dariku. Aku berbelok ke kanan, dan mendekati ruangan yang cukup besar dengan huruf kapital bertuliskan:

**PERPUSTAKAAN**

Memasuki ruang Perpustakaan itu, aku segera tersenyum dan menyapa penjaga perpustakaan sekolah, Miss Haku.

"Selamat siang, Miss," sapaku. Miss Hau tersenyum. "Ah, Miku. Selamat siang juga," ia menyapa balik. "Ada apa kau kemari? Apa buku yang kau pinjam kemarin sudah selesai kau baca?"

Tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihku padanya, aku mengangguk. "Ya, aku sudah menyelesaikannya. Bukunya bagus sekali!"

"Benarkah? Sangat cepat, ya, seperti biasanya," kata Miss Haku. Ia kemudian bertanya, "Kau ingin mengembalikannya sekarang?"

"Sayangnya, iya," aku memberikan buku itu dengan tatapan sedih, membuat Miss Haku tertawa pelan. "Kau bisa meminjamnya kapan saja, kau tahu? Mungkin saat kau lulus nanti aku akan memberikanmu satu atau dua buku sebagai kenang-kenangan," tuturnya, membuat wajahku cerah.

"BENARKAH?!" Jeritku, membuat Miss Haku dan orang-orang di Perpustakaan menaruh jari telunjuk di bibir mereka dan mendesiskan "sshh" padaku. Aku cepat-cepat meminta maaf pada Miss Haku.

"Sudahlah, tak apa-apa," respon Miss Haku pada permintaan maafku. "Apa kau ingin membaca dan meminjam buku lagi?" Pertanyaannya membuatku mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan pada Miss Haku, lalu mulai menjelajahi perpustakaan lebih dalam.

Menyusuri rak-rak buku berisi buku-buku Bahasa Inggris, aku akhirnya mengambil satu buku. Bagiku, Bahasa Inggris itu sangat menarik untuk dipelajari, sehingga mayoritas buku yang kupinjam di sini adalah buku berbahasa Inggris, begitupula buku-buku yang kubeli di toko buku.

Aku memandang berkeliling, dan lalu merasakan ada seseorang menatapku dari belakang. Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan mencoba memastikan apa ada orang yang menatapku.

Ternyata ada.

Seorang pemuda, dengan rambut _ocean blue _dan iris senada, tengah menatap ke arahku. Tepatnya, punggungku.

Melihat dirinya, aku segera mengembalikan pandanganku ke depan sambil mengeratkan genggamanku pada buku Bahasa Inggris yang kuambil. Sedikit aku tahu, wajahku tengah memerah.

Aku tahu lelaki itu, tapi tak tahu namanya. Setiap aku datang, pasti ia akan sesekali memandangku. Aku sesekali memergoki dirinya saat sedang memandangku. Aku tak bisa marah padanya. Aku sendiri seperti itu, sering memandang sesekali ke arahnya.

Hei, ini rahasia, ya? Semenjak pertama kali aku memergokinya memandangku, aku telah terhipnotis oleh irisnya itu. Indah, namun entah bagaimana menenangkan. Saat itu aku sadar, aku telah _jatuh _padanya. Terdengar aneh, atau bahan mungkin melankolis dan hiperbola. Tapi itu kenyataannya.

... Sekarang, akan kujelaskan kata-kataku tadi. Jika kalian lupa, akan kuputar kembali kata-kataku tadi:

_"Aku sama seperti titik. Disadari, tapi dihiraukan begitu saja,"_

Jika kalian berkata tak ada arti tertentu untuk kalimat itu, maka kalian salah. Aku memang seperti sebuah titik, namun hanya jika dihadapkan dengan pemuda itu.

Ia menyadariku, namun menhiraukanku.

Sakit? Iya.

Sedih? Tentu saja.

Bersyukur? Sangat.

Tentu terdengar agak aneh, bahwa aku bersyukur tak dihiraukan olehnya. Tapi menurutku, lebih baik dihiraukan dibanding harus melahap dalam-dalam penolakan cinta darinya.

_I'm just a coward and I know that. I Just don't have a courage, you see?_

Kurasa, kalian yang tengah kasmaran akan mengerti perasaanku ini. Kurasa.

Aku menghela nafas berat, mencoba berkonsentrasi pada buku yang tengah kupelajari itu. Itu adalah hal yang sangat sulit, karena pemuda itu tengah berjalan bersama teman-temannya, melewati diriku dan itu membuat detak jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar debaran jantungku sendiri.

"Hei," aku mendengar seseorang bergumam di sebelah telingaku, kurasa ia membungkuk dari belakang menghadap buku yang kupelajari ini. "Ini... buku Bahasa Inggris, ya?" Tanyanya.

"I-iya," alu bergumam pelan, menjawab pertanyaannya. Yang membuatku kaget, orang yang tadi membungkuk langsung duduk di sebelahku. Satu lagi, dia adalah pemuda yang sering memandangku di Perpustakaan ini!

"Pas sekali!" Serunya pelan. "Megurine_-sensei _bilang kalau aku tidak bisa memperbaiki nilai Bhasa Inggris-ku aku tidak bisa lulus UN! Oh ya, heeeiii Len, Gakupo! Kalian pulang duluan saja ya, aku mau belajar lebih lama!" Teriaknya pada kedua temannya, sedangkan keduanya hanya menyeringai dan mengangguk, lalu berjalan pergi. Miss Haku memberikan tatapan memperingatkan pada pemuda itu, yang dibalas dengan cengiran dan _peace sign_, membuat Miss Haku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kembali melakukan pekerjaannya.

Ia kemudian menoleh ke arahku lalu berseru pelan, masih dengan cengiran di wajahnya. "Nah, namaku Shion Kaito. Hei, kau bisa menjadi tutor untukku sampai lulus nanti 'kan? Aku tak mau tinggal kelas, lho!" Aku mengangguk kepadanya, lalu ia melanjutkan. "Ah, maaf! Aku belum tanya namamu, ya? Namamu siapa?"

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Hatsune. Namaku Hatsune Miku,"

**[**_**Owari**_**]**

* * *

**[**_**Omake**_**]**

"MIKU_-CHAAAANNN_! AKU DAPAT NILAI BAHASA INGGRIS HAMPIR SEMPURNAAAAAAAA!" Kaito berteriak, suaranya sukses membuat para siswa-siswi kelas 9 yang tengah berdiri melihat hasil UN -termasuk aku- tuli sesaat.

"Kaito! Jangan berteriak seperti itu di koridor!" Seruku sambil menjitak pelan kepala Kaito, sedangkan ia nyengir lebar. Miss Haku yang tengah berdiri di sebelahku tertawa.

"Nah, sesuai janjiku padamu, ini dua buku untukmu, Miku!" Sambil berkata begitu Miss Haku memberikan dua buah buku untukku, membuat mataku melebar dengan suka cita. "TERIMA KASIH MISS HAKUUU!" Teriakku dan langsung memeluk Miss Haku, sedangkan orang yang bersangkutan hanya mengelus-elus kepalaku sambil tertawa.

"Lihat siapa yang bilang jangan berteriak di koridor, dia sendiri berteriak," ejek Kaito dengan nada main-main, membuatku memerah karena malu. "A-apaan sih, Kaito!" Seruku, membuat Kaito dan Miss Haku terkekeh. Ya, aku sudah menjadi sahabat Kaito sejak mulai berbicara dengannya.

"Nah, 'kan Miss Haku sudah memberi haidah, aku juga ingin memberimu sesuatu," ujar Kaito dengan senyum misterius, membuatku bertanya. "Apa itu?"

_Chu~_

Mataku melebar, dan aku yakin wajahku merah padam saat Kaito mencium pipiku. _Kami-sama_, ini pasti cuma mimpi!

"Hatsune Miku," Kaito tersenyum dan menggenggam kedua tanganku. "Aku sudah lama suka padamu, sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu di Perpustakaan, bahkan sebelum kita mulai berbicara satu sama lain. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" Tanyanya.

Aku tersipu malu lalu menjawab pelan, "I-iya, aku mau,"

"Apa? Tidak kedengaran," ia kembali bertanya dengan senyum usil.

"A-aku bilang aku mau jadi pacarmu!"

"Tidak kedengaraaan,"

"AKU BILANG AKU MAU JADI PACARMU, SHION KAITO!"

.. Sunyi. Mendengar teriakanku, seluruh koridor langsung sunyi.

"Ehem," suara Miss Haku menginterupsi kami. "Kurasa kalian sudah lupa keberadaan orang-orang lain di koridor.. tapi itu tidak penting. Mana PJ-nya?"

... Tolong ingatkan aku untuk membawa kartu ATM-ku besok, sekalian ingatkan aku bahwa aku harus banyak menabung setelah ini.

**[**_**Real Owari**_**]**


End file.
